


This Day and That

by valancy_joy



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancy_joy/pseuds/valancy_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is vaguely, a post-ep for Falling Darkness (3.4) but could take place anywhen, really. Inspired by some themes in The Soul of Genius (6.1) and a discussion about how there's not enough fic with James and Laura being lovely together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Day and That

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely, a post-ep for Falling Darkness (3.4) but could take place anywhen, really. Inspired by some themes in The Soul of Genius (6.1) and a discussion about how there's not enough fic with James and Laura being lovely together.

They sit at their table outside of The Trout, the river sliding by in the dark, the laughter of the people at the bar floating across the cool evening air. Robbie's gone off a ways to answer a phone call. Lyn, James knows, from the smile on his friend's face.

"I kissed him once, you know. A while back," James says. Laura turns to look at him, and he continues, not sure why he wants suddenly to confess this. "We don't talk about it. I don't even know if it was him I really wanted. It was just ... well we were laughing over something. Just some stupid thing, I don't remember what. But I was, I felt ... warm inside and yeah maybe it was the lager or whatever, but as we walked to the car park through the dark one ordinary featureless night I pushed him up against a car and kissed him. It was ... I don't know, nice enough I suppose. But it was, I think, a hypothesis tested and found wanting."

"Did he say anything?" she asks tilting her glass and watching the ice cubes slide around, clinking against the sides.

"What was there to say? He straightened my tie, walked me to my car, and we went off into the night. Came to my next gig though."

"He takes me to the opera," Laura says, turning a bit in her chair and resting her hand on James' thigh. "Where we get dressed up and have dinner and talk like grown-ups then sit in the dark for hours staring at other people's tragedies. You'd think we'd get enough of that on the job."

He's a nice man," the both say at once, and laugh, and clink their glasses together, as Robbie comes back to the table and suggests another round of drinks.

And life goes on.


End file.
